Harry of the Jungle
by Tanaxanth
Summary: Abandonded: AU Harry abandonded by the Dursleys in the Congo at age 6. How will he survive, what will he learn about himself and how will the Wizarding world, react at the news their Golden Boy is missing and presumed dead.
1. An Unexpected Holiday

_I own none of the properties, just my words and slant on said properties._

_**This story comes from a plot bunny that I tried and tried to kill before it became firmly entrenched in my brain. A warning this story is 100 Percent AU so please don't come after me by saying that never happened. Basic premise is the Tarzan legend, but instead of Tarzan we have Harry**_. _**Fixed some major errors and had to change the original story, this will be the last reload. Sorry for teasing you all**_

Chapter One – Unexpected Holiday

"What are we going to do with him," Petunia asked.

"Why don't we leave him with Mrs. Figg," Vernon responded.

Petunia sighed and said, "We can't leave him with her, she had to go take care of her sister in London."

"Mummy I don't want the freak to come with us," Dudley pouted.

"I know sweetums, but we can't leave him here for two weeks by himself," Petunia crooned to her six year old son.

Vernon growled under his breath as he realized what he was going to have to do. He then shouted, "BOY, get out here." 

Harry Potter slowly opened the door to his cupboard and came into the kitchen to find out what his Uncle Vernon wanted him to do.

"Boy, you are coming with us on my business trip to Zaire," Vernon said. "We have a new factory being built there and if you so much as breathe funny I will make sure you are locked in that cupboard until you are an old man."

Harry looked at his uncle in shock; he was going to go with the family on a trip. He then said, "Of course Uncle, I will be perfectly behaved for you."

"You had better," he growled, "We leave at 6 a.m. for the airport, and we will expect a full breakfast in the morning before we go."

Harry nodded and went back to his cupboard to enjoy the feeling of getting to leave Privet Drive with his family.

The next morning Harry woke before everyone and began cooking a large breakfast for everyone to eat so they wouldn't eat on the plane. He made sure Uncle Vernon and Dudley had three helpings each and got enough for Petunia. He was only allowed a piece of toast, an egg and a slice of bacon.

"Be glad we gave you this much," Petunia said. "Don't even think we are going to give you anything more until we arrive."

Harry knew the unspoken, 'and we won't if you do something freakish.' He had already made sure to eat as much as possible before his family awoke.

After arriving at Heathrow airport, the Dursley's and Harry boarded their flight to Cairo. The Dursley's all sat in first class while Harry was given a seat in coach right next to the engine. Harry heard the engine's whine as it began to get ready and felt their power building as they took off. His eyes were wide as they left the ground and rose into the air.

A stewardess stopped by when they were half-way over Europe and asked, "Are you all right honey?"

Harry looked up at her and smiled, "Yes, ma'am. This is amazing."

She smiled at him and asked if he wanted any nuts or something to drink.

Harry said quietly, "Does it cost anything? I don't want to get in trouble for spending money."

She told him, "No it is part of the flight. With flights this long we can't have our passengers going hungry."

Harry then said, "Yes please."

She brought him a few bags of nuts and a soda.

Harry thanked her and opened his first soda pop and giggled slightly as he felt the bubbles tickle his nose as he drank. Harry stuffed the bags of nuts in his pockets so he would have food later just in case the Dursleys didn't feed him.

She checked on him a few more times during the flight bringing him nuts and sodas. She wished him a good vacation when they departed in Cairo to catch their next flight.

The Dursleys were waiting at the gate when Harry got off, Petunia said, "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia," Harry said, "I had to wait till the end to get off the flight."

"You had better hurry up Boy or we are going to leave you here," Vernon said.

They made their flight to Zaire with time to spare and Harry was once again sat back in coach while the Dursleys enjoyed first class.

Upon their arrival in Kinshasa, Harry's first thought was how hot it was. There was someone there holding a sign with Vernon's name on a placard, Harry was told to carry their luggage to the car and then they arrived at the hotel.

Petunia told him when they arrived, "Tomorrow we are going on a cruise up the river and you are coming with us."

Harry nodded and wondered slightly when things were going to return to normal, but he wasn't going to question his luck for the moment.

The next morning the Dursleys and Harry got on a flat bottomed boat for a trip up the Congo River.

Harry listened intently to the guide about all there was here, how there were still mysteries here in the Congo and how strange things seemed to occur there. As they reached the point to turn around Harry was standing along the rail listening to the sounds of the jungle. He never noticed his uncle behind him until it was too late and he was in the river.

Harry tried to scream out for help, but when he tried to open his mouth he swallowed a mouthful of water. By the time he got to an area where it was shallow enough to stand, the boat was in the distance.

_A/N: And so it begins…_

_A/N2.0: Ok I have FINALLY got the bugs worked out of this (I Hope!). I want to apologize once again for the errors and continuity problems there have been in this first chapter. I am going from here and hope to not have such a massive cluster take place again. There will be a new chapter tomorrow most likely._


	2. All Alone?

_I don't own it._

_A/N: FIRST re-read chapter 1, I finally got it fixed the way it should have been. I apologize for all of the mess ups. Second, thank you to those who pointed out the errors, I will make sure nothing like that occurs again (I hope). Third, I have been of the opinion that Harry is a VERY intelligent kid, who always had to hide it to avoid making the Dursley's think he was showing Dudley up. So expect this Harry to have some intelligence. Finally thank you to Ishtar for giving me this bunny, lots of carrots are coming._

Chapter Two – All Alone…

Harry stood on the side of the river and watched as the boat faded away down the river. He knew his family didn't like him, but he was sure they would come back for him.

The sun began its slow decent and Harry began to realize that they weren't coming back for him.

He choked back a sob and said to himself, "They left me… I can't believe they aren't coming back."

Harry looked at the thick jungle along the river and realized he needed a place to sleep for the night, but wanted to be close to the river in case they did come back for him. Stepping into it, he saw the perfect place to rest just twenty or so meters in. A tree had fallen against another, giving him a ladder to a crook where he could easily sleep for the night. As he got himself settled, he pulled out one of his bags of peanuts the nice stewardess had given him on the flight and ate them slowly. After eating them he realized his mistake and went to the river to quench his thirst.

He quickly made it back up the tree as night fell on the jungle and Harry sat in his tree listening to the multitude of sounds around him. The scream of a jungle cat as it caught its prey, something splashing in the river as it crossed, crickets chirping, spider monkeys talking back and forth and various other creatures.

Having spent his entire life in England, the sounds kept Harry up most of the night for fear that something would get him. Finally near midnight he fell asleep and was able to rest peacefully the rest of the night.

Harry awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds singing, he slowly opened his eyes and jumped in shock at finding himself in the jungle. He panicked for a moment then yesterday's events came crashing down on him. He was alone.

Shaking himself of his feelings, Harry looked at the jungle floor and saw a path.

"Maybe that will take me home," he said.

Unfortunately for Harry, the closest village was where the boat departed from and any paths he would see were those created by various animals to get to the river to drink.

He went to the river to drink, and then decided to follow the path and locate a village to find safety. As he walked along the path, Harry listened to the monkeys chattering above him, and watched as birds flew through the trees.

Harry walked for a couple of hours until he came to a stream. He took some fruit he had gathered along the way and sat down to eat and rest. What he didn't see was a snake watching him as he ate.

He had planned on getting up after resting a couple of minutes, but the heat, plus the food he had just eaten caused him to take a nap.

The serpent seeing its prey had stopped moving, slowly moved down a tree and began to wrap itself around him, intent on squeezing the life out of Harry.

As the snake wrapped itself around Harry, Harry awoke and tried to move.

_"Stop,"_ Harry yelled, _"Help me."_

_"Ssspeaker…"_ the boa hissed, _"How do you know the Ssserpent, tongue?"_

Harry looked at the snake in shock as he heard it speaking and said, _"I don't know, but please don't hurt me."_

The boa considered a moment and slowly released its hold on Harry. _"Most unusual,"_ the serpent said, _"Most unusual indeed. You must come with me Ssspeaker."_

Harry backed away from the snake and thought for a minute, _'If I stay by myself, I might find help, but if I go with the snake I wouldn't be alone and could get help.'_

Harry then asked, _"Where will you take me?"_

The serpent looked at Harry with his lidless eyes and hissed,_ "To the Sscity."_

Harry thinking he meant to safety, smiled and said, _"Thank you, I will follow."_

The constrictor nodded its head and began moving off along the ground, hissing softly to himself, _"Ssspeaker, a sspeaker."_

Harry followed the snake for most of the afternoon, before they finally stopped for the night near a small clearing.

_"Resst, ssspeaker,"_ the serpent hissed to Harry. _"Tomorrow we will arrive in the ssscity."_

Harry looked at where they were and asked, "Where do I sleep and will I be safe?"

The snake looked at Harry and said, _"Climb the tree, I will protect you."_

Harry nodded, then climbed the tree and quickly fell asleep. As he slept the serpent slid over Harry keeping him warm and hissed softly, _"The Great One will be pleased."_

_"Wake up, sspeaker," _the serpent hissed at Harry the next morning.

Harry awoke and saw the clearing they were staying near clearly, it was the start of a paved road. Harry smiled realizing he must be near civilization, if there was a stone path here.

_"Will we reach the city today,"_ Harry asked.

_"Yessss,"_ his guide told him. _"We will arrive there ssoon."_

Harry followed the serpent along the path, and saw various plants growing through the stonework, but simply thought they didn't take care of roads very well in the jungle.

_"We are here,"_ the serpent said a couple of hours later.

Harry looked up from the ground and saw what looked like a stone temple, covered in vines and pictures of snakes. _"I thought we were going to a city,"_ he asked fearfully."

_"This is a city,"_ the boa said with a touch of irritation. "You must meet the Great One."

As they approached the city, Harry heard thousands of voices speaking. _"Why did he bring a human here? Is that lunch? The Great one will not be pleased."_

_"Do not worry,"_ the boa said to Harry. _"You are safe, sspeaker."_

_"A speaker,"_ several voices hissed at the same time in surprise. _"We must let the Great One know."_

As they approached the door way to the inner temple, Harry heard a deep voice hissing in the darkness, _"He knows already, approach sspeaker."_

Harry looked at the boa who had led him here with an unasked question, to which the boa nodded.

Harry entered the room and saw what few have, before him was a one hundred foot long serpent, its body was easily twice as wide as he was tall, when he saw its head he saw a pair of golden eyes that seemed to look straight through him and a mouth full of fangs that seemed to drip a greenish liquid.

"_Welcome speaker,"_ the basilisk said, _"Welcome to the City of the Serpents."_

_A/N2: _"English"

_"Parseltongue"_

_'Thinking to himself'_


	3. City of the Serpents

Still don't own this, wish I did.

_A/N: Assume that Harry is speaking Parseltongue for the foreseeable future, I will alert you when this will change_

Chapter 3 – The City of Serpents

Harry looked at the basilisk in shock, before asking, "What is the city of serpents?"

The serpent hissed a laugh and answered wryly, "The place where you stand." At Harry's exasperated expression he continued, "Several thousand years ago, before I was hatched, a group of Wizards came here to set up a temple to the serpent god Set. I was to be the guardian of this temple. But, after some time the wizards left and never returned. I continued my task of guarding this temple and eventually other serpents came here to be safe and learn."

"You have been here that long," Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Yess, speaker," the basilisk said. "I have ruled this jungle for some time. But, the bigger mystery is how you got here and how are you a speaker."

"I don't know," Harry said sadly. "My aunt and uncle have always said I was a freak, maybe this is it?"

"Perhapss," the serpent lord replied. "Did your aunt or uncle teach you anything about serpent magic?"

Harry gasped as the serpent said the word magic and quickly said, "No, they don't believe in that silliness."

The basilisk looked at Harry through his yellow eyes and asked, "Speaking to snakes is a rare magic, speaker. You are a Wizard. What is your name Speaker?"

Harry stood there in shock at being told he was a Wizard and then answered, "Harry, Harry Potter."

"Well Harry Potter, you may stay here and be safe. We will guard and teach you," the basilisk said.

Harry thought about this as his world view was rapidly changing. He was a Wizard, he could speak with snakes and they wanted him to stay with them. They actually wanted him. "I would like that, Sir," Harry said.

"Good, you may call me Set," the basilisk said. The great serpent then turned and hissed, "Samson approach."

The boa that had led Harry here then approached the basilisk with his head bowed, "Yes my lord."

"You have done well, bringing the speaker here," the basilisk said. If a snake could blush, Samson would be doing so currently. "I wish you to continue to keep him safe; you will be his guardian here in the city."

The boa nodded his head and replied, "Thank you, my lord. I will do my best."

"Take him to the Wizard's chambers," the basilisk said. "Tomorrow we will begin to teach you Harry Potter."

Harry nodded and thanked the basilisk, then followed Samson to his room.

As they entered an ornate chamber, Harry's wide eyes looked around at the gold leafed décor and large bed sitting in the middle of the room. "This is for me," he asked hoping it was.

"Yes, speaker," Samson said. "This is where you will stay while you remain with us."

Harry walked over to the bed and pushed gently on it, afraid this was all a dream and he would wake up in his cupboard. He then walked over to the wall and saw hundreds of papyrus scrolls sitting in their own nooks. He pulled one gently out of the wall and opened it; the writing was a combination of hieroglyphics and some strange yet familiar looking script.

"That is the knowledge of the wizards who built this place," Samson said.

Harry nodded and was saddened that he couldn't read it. He had always loved to read, but was afraid to show this at the Dursleys. He had made the mistake once of showing to the teacher he was bright and intelligent. His uncle had locked him in the cupboard for two weeks for using his freakish ways to cheat and make people think Dudley wasn't smart. After that Harry never really enjoyed learning at school. It was at this moment that his stomach growled in hunger.

Harry turned sheepishly to Samson as the serpent hissed in amusement and asked, "Can I have something to eat?"

"Yes speaker," Samson said then called for food to be brought.

A pair of snakes brought Harry some fruit and a bird to eat. Harry took the fruit and ate it quickly, then looked at the bird. He remembered his Aunt one time wanting to try and save money by buying an un-butchered bird and making him prepare it. Looking around the room, he saw a lit fire, some basic knives and set to cleaning the bird so he could cook it. After a half an hour on a spit, Harry ate the bird and smiled at having a full stomach for the first time he could remember.

"Ruining a perfectly good bird," Samson groused as Harry cooked then ate his supper.

Harry looked at the snake and giggled. "Thank you Samson," Harry said.

"Of course speaker, now sleep," Samson said. "Tomorrow will be a busy day."

A/N: Chapters will get longer, but for the first few it is going to be a lot of setting up scenes. My apology on the delay, but my work has decided I need to spend more time there than writing. More on the way.


	4. Coming to Grips

_A/N: I'm back… finally got over the block on this story and the depression of that which is The Deathly Hallows…_

Chapter 4 – Coming to Grips

Samson fell asleep late in the night and was awoken to screaming… lifting his head looking around for danger. He was surprised to see Harry thrashing about on the bed.

"Uncle I'm sorry… Please no… I will be good…" Harry blurted out as he thrashed about in the bed.

Slithering over to Harry and hissing softly in his ear, Samson attempted to soothe the young Parsletongue's dream. After a few minutes Harry finally stopped thrashing and fell back into a fitful slumber. Deciding that he needed to speak with Set about the nightmare Harry seemed to be having.

When Harry awoke the next morning he looked up and saw Samson's head in his face, he did what any self respecting six year old would do and screamed in fright.

Samson jerked up and opened his mouth; scaring Harry even more which would lead to him performing his first bit of accidental magic in the City. A large flash of light appeared in front of Samson throwing him off of the bed and against the wall.

Harry was trying to catch his breath and wake up completely, as the memories of the past few days flooded back to him. Looking over at the annoyedly hissing boa constrictor he gasped and ran over to the snake, "Samson I'm sorry."

"Not the way I would have wanted to wake up, no… not a good morning, but tossed to the side like used shell," the serpent complained as it looked at Harry.

Harry began giggling as the serpent continued to complain then said, "I am sorry Samson but you did scare me."

Samson hissed back, "It is fine, now eat some fruit, we need to speak with Set then start your lessons."

Harry ate his breakfast and got dressed in what Samson told him to do… a loose flowing robe that changed to fit his frame. He then followed him to speak with Set.

Harry looked around as they walked, taking in the beauty of the city, he could hear the whispers behind walls of the inhabitants.

"Samson, why are the other snakes so excited," he asked.

Samson turned and looked at him a moment before hissing softly, "The speaker has come. Set will explain in time, but for now we need to begin your education."

Harry nodded and they approached Set's chambers.

"Good morning, Harry Potter," Set rumbled as he gazed upon the boy.

"Good morning, Sir," Harry spoke quietly.

"Today we will begin your training, first you must learn what others your age do, reading, writing and mathematics," the basilisk rumbled. "Karama come forth."

Three voices answered Set, "Yes my lord."

Harry was surprised to see a three-headed snake slither out from behind Set and look at him, then turn to Set.

"He is small," one of the heads spoke. "He is too old," the second spoke. "He will learn," the third asked.

"You will teach him Karama," Set hissed at the runespoor.

"Yes my lord," Ka hissed back then turned to look at Harry. "Follow me and I will begin teaching you."

Harry looked at Samson who nodded then said, "I will be along shortly speaker, Ka will wish to see where you stand."

Harry nodded and followed Ka out of the chamber toward where he would be spending a great deal of time, the library.

Samson watched Harry leave and then turned to Set and spoke, "He is powerful my lord. This morning he awoke and flung me across the room because he was afraid."

Set nodded and asked, "That isn't all is it?"

Samson sighed and then told Set of the nightmare from the previous night.

Set hissed angrily hearing about this Uncle who frightened the boy so, he invaded his dreams. He then spoke, "Take care of the boy Samson, and be there for him. Do not pry into this, but let him know you are there to listen to him if he wishes to talk about this Uncle of his."

Samson nodded and slithered off to see how Ka was handling his newest pupil.

While Samson and Set were speaking Harry was following Ka and asking him all sorts of questions.

"Why do you have three heads," he asked with genuine awe.

"I am a runespoor," Ka answered expecting this to explain everything.

"Doesn't it get confusing," Harry asked.

"Doesn't what get confusing," Ka asked turning to look at Harry with one of his heads as they kept moving.

"Three heads," Harry said, "Do each of you think the same?"

Karama paused and all three heads turned to look at Harry and then as one all three heads answered, "No."

Karama slithered down toward the library, where he told Harry to sit at a table. A scroll was sitting at a table with a quill. "You will write down what I say and we will discuss it," one of the heads said, the second head was looking around for a scroll to read from while the third had fallen asleep.

Harry nodded and sat down to begin the first of many days under Karama's tutelage, learning to read and write Parsel, mathematics and astronomy.

_A/N: to answer a question that has appeared in many reviews, I am under the belief that the Basilisk's gaze does not affect serpents and Parseltongues. I will be trying to add one chapter a week for a while. Next time: Privet Drive._


	5. Back at Privet Drive

See the first chapter for disclaimers

Chapter 5 – Back at Privet Drive

Arabella Figg had just returned to Privet Drive after taking care of her sister for the past two months.

_'She would be the first person in history to splinch herself and have the foot swallowed by a passing bear,'_ she thought to herself. She then looked over at Number four and wondered how young Harry was doing with his relatives. Looking around her house she saw some work that she could use help with and walked over to speak with Petunia about borrowing him.

As she approached the door, something felt wrong to her, but thought it was perhaps just the unnaturalness of the Dursleys. She knocked on the door and Dudley answered.

"What," he asked.

_'Definitely Vernon's boy,'_ she thought then asked, "Is your mother home I need to speak with her."

"MUMMY," Dudley shouted.

"What is it Dudleykins," Petunia asked sweetly, and then saw Mrs. Figg at the door. "How are you Mrs. Figg, is there something you needed?"

"Yes, Petunia, I was wondering if young Harry could come help me with some things in my house," she said. "I just got back from London and need someone to help with airing out the house." As she finished she looked at Petunia's face and saw a brief flash of panic in her eyes then changed to a more neutral expression.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Figg, but that boy ran away while you were gone," she said carefully. "He hasn't been seen for almost six weeks. Good riddance I say."

"Oh," Arabella said schooling her expression and keeping her temper in check. "Have the police been any help locating him?"

"No," she quickly answered. "I will have to talk with you later; it is time for Dudley's lunch."

Arabella Figg stood there a moment as the door slammed in her face and then quickly walked back to her house, entered and quickly walked to the fireplace where she threw in some powder and called out, "Albus Dumbledore Emergency!"

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk looking over the enrollment for the coming year and wasn't thinking about anything regarding Harry Potter, when his floo flashed and Arabella Figg's voice chilled him.

"What is it Arabella," the headmaster asked calmly.

"Harry is missing, his relatives haven't seen him for over 6 weeks," she exclaimed.

"What that isn't possible," he said looking at the various devices that tracked Harry. "According to my tracking charms he is safe and happy. Are you sure?"

"Albus," Arabella screeched at him. "I just spoke with that woman and she said he ran off, someone needs to check on him."

Pinching the bridge of his nose as he listened to her he realized he would have to check or he would never hear the end of it. He also thought about his plans for the boy in five years time.

"Very well Arabella, I will be there shortly," he said as he stood up and walked over to the floo and stepped through to Arabella's residence.

"I've told you they would mistreat him Albus," Arabella harangued him as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"It is for the best Arabella," Albus said as if speaking to a child. Then transfiguring his clothing into a smart business suit for the late 19th century, he walked over to the Dursley residence.

He rang the bell and waited patiently while sucking on a lemon drop, then smiled when a boy opened the door.

"What do you want," Dudley asked his mouth full of food.

"I would like to speak with your mother," he said kindly.

Swallowing his food, Dudley bellowed, "MUMMY SOME OLD CODGER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Dudley, what have I told you about opening the door for strangers," Petunia began then looked up to see who it was. "YOU! Get in here before someone sees your freakishness!"

Albus stepped into the home and looked around; looking for signs Harry was here. He then spoke, "Hello Petunia, I see you are well, I would like to speak with Harry."

"That boy ran away, good riddance," she said quickly as if she had rehearsed this.

"Ran away," Dumbledore asked with a bit of trepidation. "Why didn't you contact me? We had an agreement."

"I am done with our agreements you old coot," Petunia spat. "That freak ruined our lives and could have infected Dudley with his freakishness."

The house grew cold as power began to radiate off of Dumbledore. He spoke very softly, but his voice filled the room, "You dare tell me you are done with a deal? What did you do to him; he is important to my plans?"

Petunia backed away and tried to hide Dudley behind her as she quickly began speaking, "He went on our trip and ran off while we were there."

"Trip where, Petunia," Dumbledore asked softly feeling a head ache coming on as he closed his eyes.

"The African Congo," she whispered.

Dumbledore looked at her and brought his wand up to her and whispered, _'Obliviate'._

He then activated a whole new set of memories that had been planted over the past five years in case he needed to move Harry away from here. He would return later that evening to do the same to Vernon, to ensure no traces of his original plan were left to be discovered.

Going over to Arabella's house he adjusted her memories as well and informed her she was no longer needed here as Harry was moved to a place of safety for the rest of his child hood.

Flooing back to Hogwarts Albus looked at Fawkes and asked, "Fawkes can you please find Harry and bring him here."

Fawkes chirped a response and flashed away, a second later he returned empty handed and trilled sadly. Nodding sadly at the fact his phoenix couldn't locate the boy, he began to truly worry his plans might be falling apart, and then called for Hagrid to go see if he could find the boy.

Back at Privet Drive a green beetle flew away from Arabella Figg's house, its antennae twitching excitedly.

_A/N: Muhahahaha_


	6. Boy Who Lived Missing!

Too lazy to write some creative disclaimer, chapter ones will suffice.

Chapter Six – BWL Missing!

Albus had sent Hagrid off the previous evening to Africa to see if he could locate Harry Potter. Sitting at his desk he turned and looked over at Fawkes he wondered yet again why he was unable to find the boy. An owl then delivered his copy of The Daily Prophet and flew off.

As he opened the paper, all color drained from his face at the headline…

_Boy Who Lived Missing and Presumed Dead_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday this reporter learned that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, has been living with his Muggle Aunt and Uncle since the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named nearly five years ago._

_What makes this worse is the fact that these Muggles have apparently been abusing the Hero of the Wizarding World and have apparently lost the boy while on a vacation._

_Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore was on hand at the Dursley residence when this discovery was made, apparently some words were said and Dumbledore needed to obliviate them. He then went to a neighbor's house, squib Arabella Figg and obliviated her stating Harry had been moved to a safe location._

_The Ministry of Magic when notified of this was understandably upset; Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge questioned what Muggles were doing raising the boy. Questions have been raised as to why Albus Dumbledore was obliviating Muggles and Squibs._

_Copies of James and Lily Potter's wills have not been able to be found, to verify this was their wish. Gringotts would not answer questions about bank business and Albus Dumbledore could not be reached for comment._

_Pg. 3 – More on the Boy Who Lived_

_Pg. 5 – Squib rights under Wizarding Law_

_Pg. 18 – Muggle Rights under Wizarding law_

Albus sat there staring at the newspaper in shock. Years of carefully laid work were coming unraveled in a mere 24 hours; as he set the paper aside as Minerva McGonagall came storming into his office, looking angrier than he could ever remember.

"Good morning Minerva," he said. "Care for a lemon drop?"

"Albus Dumbledore," she began while holding a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand, "What is the meaning of this? I told you when you left the child there; they were the worst kind of Muggles!"

Albus sat there and looked over at Fawkes who was peering at him with a piercing gaze, as Minerva continued to rail against him.

"Minerva," he began holding his hands out placating, his hand touching his wand, "It isn't true about the Dursley's losing the boy, and I merely moved him to a safer environment. I dropped by to check on the child and found you were correct."

Minerva McGonagall stood there dumbfounded, Albus Dumbledore had admitted he was wrong about something and she was right.

"What about these other allegations," she asked.

"I do not know where Ms. Skeeter got her information," he said and thought at the same time, _'But I intend to find out.'_

"Very well Albus," she said. "While I am here I would like to discuss the Quidditch Schedule for the coming year."

In a small hovel, a quiet man sat at his table unable to comprehend what had happened in the past five years. First James and Lily were taken, Peter was dead and Sirius had apparently betrayed them all. Now this, Harry was missing and but even worse was where he had been living.

"Lily must be turning over in her grave at the fact Petunia was raising her child," Remus said. "Why were they in charge of him to begin with? I saw the will, after Sirius there was a long list of people to raise Harry… In fact the Dursley's were strictly prohibited from being allowed in his life. I need to speak with Albus and see if this is true."

Walking outside after getting dressed, Remus Lupin apparated to Hogsmeade and walked toward Hogwarts to speak with the man at the center of this mystery.

"Hello Professor," Remus said with a smile as he saw Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh hello Remus," she said with a slightly dazed look. "What brings you here today?"

"I need to speak with the Headmaster about this article in the Prophet," he began.

Minerva cut him off quickly and said, "I am sorry Remus, but the Headmaster is not to be disturbed today, he will be in meetings for the foreseeable future."

Remus looked at his former Head of House and nodded, "Very well, I will try to catch him another day then." As he left Hogwarts the wheels in his head were already turning. Remus was not a Marauder because of his affliction, but because when it came to figuring things out he was only second to Lily. "Meetings eh," he mused, "well I will have to find my answers other ways."

Later that afternoon, Cornelius Fudge was visiting Azkaban Prison for his annual tour. When he approached the cell of Sirius Black he was surprised at how lucid he was still.

"Good afternoon Minister," Black rasped. "I trust you are well." 

"Black," Cornelius puffed up, "What do you want?"

Pulling himself up to look the Minister in the eye before speaking, "Aside from a trial and a chance to prove my innocence, today's Daily Prophet would be nice."

Taking a copy of the paper from an aide, he tossed it at Black. "That is all you will get from me traitor," he exclaimed and then stormed off.

Sirius chuckled darkly as he held the paper and sat down to do something he used to enjoy everyday, reading a newspaper. Sirius' features grew ashen as he read the headline and as he finished the story he was shaking with rage.

As Fudge left the prison he heard a scream and then the name Dumbledore cried out in anger. Twenty four hours later Azkaban Prison would have its first escape in history; Sirius Black was on the Loose.

_A/N: A couple of reviews had comments regarding Albus; he isn't evil per se, just very used to being in charge._


	7. The Marauders Ride Again

_Still don't own it, though if I did…_

_A/N: Holidays and work make for less time._

Chapter Seven: The Marauders Ride Again

Remus growled and then sighed sadly as he read the Daily Prophet, Sirius had escaped. Remembering his friend and the betrayal of Lily and James always saddened him. Shaking his head and trying to think of where to start looking for Harry.

"Harry," he whispered softly, "I am so sorry. I didn't know."

Shaking himself out of his pity, he stood and walked over to a great atlas of the world. What he had been able to learn from the Dursley's was something about a trip to Africa and a river boat cruise. But other than that there wasn't much more they remembered after Dumbledore's obliviation of their memories.

"Hagrid left to go there and look," he mused and then grinned wondering what misunderstood creatures the half-giant would find on his way. "If he comes back without a nundu I will be shocked."

"Well there are only two major river systems in Africa, so that helps, but what doesn't help is the fact they are both long and one is extremely unexplored," he continued speaking aloud.

Then he was shaken by a scratching on his door, grabbing his wand he went to investigate and opened the door to find a large black dog laying on its side looking at him pathetically.

"Sirius," he hissed at the dog, "How dare you come here?" Then preparing to cast stupefy at the dog, he stopped as it whined softly. "Get in here and explain, you have one chance."

The dog entered the house and transformed into a bedraggled looking Sirius Black, gone was the smiling face as it was replaced with his gaunt features.

"I didn't do it Remus, I wasn't the secret keeper," he began. "Peter was… he betrayed them and framed me."

"Sirius," Remus began, "Peter is dead you killed him." 

"Damnit Moony I didn't do it," he exclaimed. "Peter blew up the Muggles then transformed and escaped. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought that he betrayed us and fooled us."

Remus could always tell when his friends were pulling a prank on him; their scents would change when they lied. Sirius was telling the truth.

Walking over to his friend, he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly and asked for his forgiveness. "I'm so sorry Padfoot, I thought I was alone after I thought you had betrayed us," he said.

Closing his eyes and telling Remus it was all right, he then asked a question he had wanted to ask for five years, "Why didn't Dumbledore free me? He knew Peter was the secret keeper."

Remus looked at Sirius in shock then said, "He knew… That old coot knew?"

Sirius looked at Remus and nodded, "He performed the charm, of course he knew."

Remus sat down and shook his head, "Sirius, Dumbledore said you were the secret keeper, and that is why there was never a trial or anything. No one questioned it."

Sirius sat on the couch and shook his head then began laughing at the absurdity of it all. First Peter, now Dumbledore had betrayed them, what was next Voldemort was actually on the side of the light?

Remus smirked at his friend because the same thoughts were running through his head; he then spoke softly, "I was getting ready to go searching for Harry when you arrived."

Sirius nodded, "I thought so that is why I came here. I knew you would go looking for him and I am coming to."

Remus didn't even bother to argue, but instead sent Sirius to take a bath and sleep in a bed. After he left, he began to think about the headmaster and what he was doing, keeping this a secret and sending Harry to live with the Dursley's.

A few days later, Remus Lupin and his dog left England to head toward Cairo and begin their search for Harry.

Meanwhile, Hagrid had been in Africa for a week now and was trying to convince a nundu that he was its long lost mummy.

_A/N: Major Time Jump next chapter_


	8. Two Years Later

_Don't own it, previous disclaimers explain it better._

Chapter Eight: Two years later

Harry Potter was a happy, healthy and an eager student, Karama hated to admit it and never would to his pupil. However the facts were true, despite his short coming of being human, Karama had never had a more eager student.

"Ka," Harry asked, "Why does this symbol mean so many different things?"

Ka looked at the symbol Harry was pointing to and closed his eyes, a moment then said, "In ancient Egypt the different sects would use the same symbols to have their own meanings. The key to understanding what the meaning of the symbol, is to first understand who wrote it. Does this make sense?"

The eight year old thought for a moment then nodded, "That makes sense, when my uncle would tell my cousin no, it meant yes, but me no meant no."

Ka nodded one of his heads while another hissed angrily at his pupil's upbringing, the third was asleep. "That is enough for today, speaker," he hissed. "Tomorrow we begin examining the differences in parsel dialects and an introduction to parsel magic. For now go out and enjoy the day."

Harry smiled at his teacher and jumped up to go out to play in the jungle near the city. As he played around the stones and vines, he thought back over the past two years. After being abandoned by the Dursley's and nearly being eaten by Samson he had found a place he could call home. Looking around and spying no one looking, Harry slipped down a vine into his hideaway. It was a small cave that had been created by dripping water over the centuries, but to an eight year old it was magnificent. The colors of limestone, slate and granite glistened as the rays of sunshine hit them.

As he sat and watched the glistening walls of the cave he continued to think about the past years. Samson his protector was a big softie who Harry could depend on to curl around him and keep him safe at night, then there was Karama. He knew Karama was a great teacher; he had never had someone take a direct interest in him before and was truly thriving under the attention. He began to think about Set, they had studied basilisks and knew they were dangerous creatures, but he only knew Set to be a quiet creature who enjoyed telling stories of his youth when the pyramids still glistened a bright white.

Despite all of these happy memories, Harry was lonely, he loved his new family, but there was something missing and he wasn't sure what it was.

"Speaker…" someone hissed in the distance.

Harry sighed and then rose and climbed out of his cave to find who was looking for him. He went toward the one calling for him. It was Samson.

"Hello Samson," Harry said as he walked up behind his guardian.

Samson turned and hissed at Harry in an annoyed fashion, "Where have you been, it is nearly dark, Karama said you were outside."

Harry stood there listening to the mother hen boa constrictor for a few minutes before answering, "I was just thinking Samson and didn't realize the time. Come on I will fix us something to eat."

"Yes you will," Samson said. "Tomorrow you will accompany me into the jungle so make sure you eat well."

Harry looked at Samson in shock, before nodding his head and smiling. Trips into the jungle were a rare treat and very interesting adventures. They both headed to Harry's chambers where supper would be made and enjoyed.

The next morning as the sun was rising in the east, Harry Potter and his guardian were leaving the city to go into the jungle.

Harry knew better than to speak a lot while they were moving, instead he contented himself with watching the way Samson blended in and listening to the other creatures of the jungles.

"Speaker," Samson hissed softly as the moved. "There are many dangers in the jungle, for both serpent and speaker alike. I will be showing you some of these over the next few days and teaching you how to avoid or combat them."

Harry nodded and paid even closer attention to his surroundings, these trips were usually fun, but today seemed like something more important was going to occur.

Throughout the day, Samson showed Harry the tracks of various creatures, deadly plants and the ones that would heal you if asked nicely. What surprised Harry most was they were staying out overnight. Upon reaching a clearing Samson climbed up into a tree to sleep and Harry was ready to follow, but Samson told him to wait in the clearing tonight, he would be safe.

Knowing his friend would never intentionally lead him to harm, Harry walked into the clearing, not noticing the odd shaped indentions in the ground. Harry found a spot that had been used for fires before and lit one to stay warm that night.

At two minutes to midnight the winds began to pick up… the flames of Harry's fire stoked themselves and began to glow with a greenish light, with red on the tips.

At one minute before midnight in the skies above the clearing several stars appeared to be converging into one place.

At midnight Harry awoke just as Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune converged above the clearing and a light shined down upon Harry. His body began to glow… the flames, matched his glow, flashed from green to gold to red and back to green again.

Samson watched and sighed softly as yet another piece was proven, Set would be pleased. Then what surprised him more, was the flash of fire above Harry and a single note was sung then in a flash the note was gone.

'Interesting,' the serpent thought to himself as he saw his charge had fallen back to sleep. 'There is more here than I thought, there is more to this child than what we originally suspected.'

_A/N: Yes I am going to be jumping ahead in time, and will use the first part of the chapters to explain significant events that had transpired to that point._

_Next chapter will be a short check in to England and the Marauders._


	9. The Search Converges

_I attempted to acquire the properties I'm playing with in this tale, but was flogged with a wet noodle for even considering it. Still don't own HP._

Chapter Nine: The Search Converges

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and sighed, it had been two years since the boy had been abandoned by his relatives and there had not been a sighting of him since.

Hagrid had gone to Africa repeatedly to try and find Harry, but each time he came back empty handed… well in regards to Harry. The black mamba was interesting, but the nundu mother and child were a bit extreme. Pomona was still upset that it had poisoned an entire greenhouse with its breath.

Looking over at Fawkes, Dumbledore was surprised to see that he was not there, looking out into the sky he saw a convergence occurring and wondered where the light would land this night. This was a very rare occurrence and knew that most of Wizarding kind viewed this as a good omen for the future.

He heard a knocking at his door and said, "Enter Severus."

Severus Snape entered the office and wondered to himself how the headmaster always knew who was at his door. "Headmaster, I am requesting the Defense against the Dark Arts position for this year. I know I can teach these dunderheads better than our last instructor."

Albus held up his hand and softly spoke, "I know you are qualified Severus, however you are by far a much better potions master and serve the school better there."

Severus sighed, knowing this would be the answer before he even came in, but had to try. He was about to leave when he heard Dumbledore softly ask, "Where is he I wonder?"

"Where is who Headmaster," Severus asked.

"Harry Potter," Albus said sadly. "It has been over two years since he disappeared and I fear he may be lost forever."

Severus schooled his features as he prepared an answer, even he had been surprised at what had happened to the brat. Despite his hatred of James Potter, he would not have wished this fate on anyone, but still he was the spawn of Potter and that overwrote any compassion he would have.

"He is one boy Headmaster," Snape said. "I do not understand the need to constantly worry about him and search for him. At best he will be alive, at worst he is already dead."

Albus sighed as the weight of his decisions since that fateful night began to weigh more and more heavily on him. "Thank you Severus," he said and turned to watch the sky.

Snape nodded, turned and exited.

"Padfoot how many times do I have to tell you," Remus said. "Cats were worshiped in Egypt not dogs."

Padfoot rested his large head on Remus' leg as he whined at the unfairness.

"Anyway I think Harry must be deeper into Africa, we have searched all throughout North Africa and along the coasts with no luck," Remus continued as he sat in a café in Giza.

Sirius nodded and walked out into the street to wait for Remus so they could continue their search.

As Remus exited he sighed, knowing how obsessed Sirius was to find Harry, but even he was beginning to doubt that he was alive. He looked at Padfoot and saw him looking into the sky, Remus looked to see what Sirius was looking at.

"Merlin," he whispered as he saw the convergence occurring and saw a thin beam of light shooting down briefly in the Southeast.

Padfoot took off toward the light and Remus chased after him finally catching him outside of town.

"Sirius what are you doing," he gasped as he saw his friend standing there grinning.

"Harry is there Remus, I know it," he said.

"How do you know," Remus asked, hoping there was a good reason for this and not just a feeling.

"I've got a feeling Remus, I can't explain it, but I know Harry is that way," Sirius explained.

Remus nodded and wondered again if there was hope, before saying, "Sirius that light hit thousands of miles away, we only saw it because of the clear skies and terrain."

"I know Moony, but he is that way," Sirius said and transformed into Padfoot to start walking.

"Wait Padfoot," we will see about getting a port key in the morning to put us closer at least.

_A/N: Back to Harry Three years later next_


	10. Meanwhile back in Africa

_If you think I own HP etc, you need serious mental help._

_A/N: Work and family keep preventing me from doing any serious updates, but here is an early/late Hanawanzmas Present._

Chapter Ten: Meanwhile back in Africa

_This takes place three years after our last visit here._

Since that night three years ago Harry had changed, he was thriving; not only in learning, which surprised Ka to know end, but he was smiling and happy.

"Ka," Harry began, "Why again am I learning Egyptian and Parsel?"

Ka's central head looked at Harry and almost grinned, while the other two heads hissed softly one with a snort the other with an almost laugh. "How else would you speak and learn what others of your kind have written?"

Harry thought about it a moment before answering, "English?"

All three heads hissed annoyedly at the old argument as Harry grinned at his teacher.

"Harry… why do you bait Ka so," Samson said from the door way.

"Samson," Harry exclaimed in pleasure at seeing his first friend. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for weeks."

Samson hissed in pleasure at seeing his charge as well, then spoke, "I have been looking into something for Set. He wishes to see you now."

"I am not done with him yet," Ka spoke sharply. "He still has to finish this…"

Samson looked at Ka with his lidless eyes, giving the impression that more was being said without words.

"Very well," Ka said dejectedly. "Return with Samson, then when Set is finished come back we have to finish."

Harry nodded and went over to walk with Samson to meet with the Basilisk.

As they "walked" Harry continued to pepper Samson with questions about where he had been and what he had seen. However, Samson kept silent until finally saying, "Set will explain speaker."

Harry's head jerked at being called that again, but knew better than to question further. When arrived at the central chamber, Harry smiled as he saw the ancient basilisk resting against the stone statue of the God from whom he was named.

"Speaker… you have done well in the time we have been teaching you," Set began. He then spoke quietly, "Ka even is impressed, and that is high praise indeed. However, there is much we need to talk about. Sit."

Harry sat down on a bench next to Samson and idly stroked his friend's head, while he waited for Set to continue.

"Ka has told me you are quickly learning the language of the humans who built this place as well as serpents. Has he has taught you the myths and stories of the builders," Set asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes I've learned of your namesake as well as Horus, Osiris and Isis, but we haven't talked about Ra yet."

Set nodded and rested his head near Harry as it appeared he was sighing softly before continuing.

"There is a reason for this Speaker," Set began, "Ra and Set were intertwined, Set crowned Ra as the ruler of the world, but stories have changed saying Set was jealous of Osiris and Ra and feared them both."

Harry listened intently as he had already seen how time changed how history and stories were perceived. He then asked, "Set… what does this have to do with me and why Samson has been missing for a few weeks?"

Set hissed a laugh at Harry's honest question. To which Harry looked affronted and then grinned at his friend and the basilisk.

"Yes, Harry," Set said. "This does matter to you and why Samson left, please be indulgent."

Harry nodded and waited for the serpent to continue, but was surprised when Samson slithered in front of him and began to speak.

"There is a prediction that was made by the first priest of the temple that I have been exploring," he began. "Set's speaker and Ra's child, will reunite the two and defeat the darkness that threatens to claim the world."

Harry sat there and looked at the two of them and shook his head wondering still what this had to do with him.

Samson looked at Set with an 'I told you so look,' and then turned back to Harry, "Harry you are Set's speaker, and your birth in the summer makes you a child of Ra. You are this child." 

Harry looked at the two of them as what they said finally sunk in and fainted.

Samson slithered over to Harry and flicked his ear with his tongue to awaken him. "Wake up Harry," he hissed.

"I'm up," Harry said hesitantly, "I'm going to stop the darkness?"

"Yes speaker," Set said sadly. "I was hoping this was not your fate, but it appears there is more at work here than just an ancient Egyptian prophesy, this is what Samson has been looking into."

Continuing Set's statement, "You are surrounded by powerful magics, Harry Potter. Do you remember the night in the clearing?"

Harry nodded and he remembered staying in the odd clearing one night and a bright flash of light.

"That was proof of the ancient prophesy, but there is a more recent prophesy that has been given about you and I went to find out about it. It states, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'"

Harry sat in shock at the thought there was so much riding on his young shoulders, he looked like he was ready to cry, but was surprised to hear a song in the temple that eased his pain and seemed to strengthen him.

"I wondered when you would arrive here messenger of Ra," Set intoned.

A flash of flame appeared before Harry as a red and gold phoenix chirruped at Set and then seemed to grin at the shocked 11 year old.

_A/N: Phoenixes and Basilisks getting along! Oh my and is this our favorite fireball from Hogwarts?_


	11. The Story Continues

No I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did, would allow me to update more often

_No I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did, would allow me to update more often._

Chapter 11: The story continues

_Last Time:_

_Harry sat in shock at the thought there was so much riding on his young shoulders, he looked like he was ready to cry, but was surprised to hear a song in the temple that eased his pain and seemed to strengthen him._

_"I wondered when you would arrive here messenger of Ra," Set intoned._

_A flash of flame appeared before Harry as a red and gold phoenix chirruped at Set and then seemed to grin at the shocked 11 year __old._

* * *

Harry stood there for a while watching the phoenix and basilisk interacting. _'Messenger of Ra,' _he thought,_ 'Wasn't Ra the Sun god, is there more to this than what Set has told me?'_ Harry broke his musings after a minute and bowed low to the phoenix lord. The bird then looked at him and nodded its head in acknowledgement.

"Harry Potter," Set intoned, "There is much we have to speak about, and much you must learn from Ra. In order to understand his speech we must infuse you with his magic."

Harry stood there for a moment knowing from his studies that this was generally done by the sharing of a potion or life force. But he was not sure how this would work between a phoenix and himself.

"Extend your right arm," Set ordered.

Knowing to never disobey the ruler of his home, Harry did so without question. The next thing he knew Set's head has quickly moved forward and his front fang had embedded itself into his forearm.

Harry cried out in surprise as he felt the fang pierce his skin then the burning sensation flowing through his veins as the powerful poison worked its way throughout his body. As Set opened his mouth and pulled away Harry held his arm to himself and looked at the great serpent in shock and horror.

"Wait," Set ordered as he then heard the phoenix's song. Looking up at the bird as he landed beside him, he saw thick pearly tears flowing from his aged eyes straight into the open wound that Set had made. After thirteen tears into the opening the wound finally sealed itself and he no longer heard a birds singing but a female voice chastising Set.

"You could have warned him Set, or better yet he could have cut his hand, but no you had to be Mr. Mysterious and fatally poison the boy. What do you have to say for yourself," the phoenix asked.

Harry looked at the phoenix in shock then he looked over at Set. What he saw surprised him, Set looked like a school boy caught doing something wrong by a teacher.

"Well," the phoenix asked again as it waited and winked at Harry, causing him to snicker. He had often been in Set's place with Ka and Samson.

"He needed marked as both the child of Set and Ra," the basilisk began, then flicked his tongue over the fang that had pierced Harry. Hissing out a curse as he noticed the tip of the fang had broken off inside of the child.

"It serves you right," the phoenix said as it turned back toward Harry and looked him over. "As you know there are two prophesies surrounding you Chosen One. I have come to explain to you of what will be."

Harry sat there in surprise as he listened to the phoenix first berate the ruler of this place and then tell him that he was going to explain what would happen to him.

"Soon, two similar in form to Anubis have been searching for you for many years. They are of your true family and will arrive to guard and teach you the way of their magic. One is cursed, but the knowledge to change that is here within the city. With them you shall remain here until the false serpent lord returns to life, only then will you resume your place in the land of your birth," the phoenix continued.

Harry pondered the words for a bit, two similar to Anubis the Jackal that would bear watching. One was also cursed, perhaps one had been afflicted by the lycan curse since it had begun as a way to protect the pharaohs' tombs the counter had been developed then as well.

Harry paused his musings as the phoenix continued, "Beware those who claim the light, beware those who claim the dark, both would use you for their own motives. You must walk your own path to fulfill your destiny."

"Do you accept," both Set and the phoenix asked.

Harry had listened and nodded as he thought about all that was said, he would go back, not to the Dursley's but back to his homeland. As much as he loved being here in the City of Serpents, it was not home. "Yes, I accept," he said with conviction.

"So be it," they intoned. Following this a flash of light filled the room, blinding Harry for a moment. When he opened his eyes he caught something on his forearm where Set had bit him. Instead of a scar there was a tattoo of a phoenix burning surrounded by a basilisk.

"You are the Chosen, Harry Potter," Set said, "As such you shall bear our mark. No serpent shall harm you and all will give you aid."

"You are the Chosen, Harry Potter," the phoenix said, "As such all creatures of the air shall give you aid and will not cause you harm.

Harry looked at the two closely as they spoke to him, seeing the glow of power about them for the first time.

"Do you have any questions at this time," Set asked with what would be a smirk on a human.

Harry shook his head still absorbing all that had taken place.

"Good, now there is one other item we wish to give you," the phoenix said as Set nosed a box toward him which he indicated should be opened.

Harry carefully opened the box and saw a dark jewel encrusted tome that radiated power. The hieroglyphics on it glowed with an eerie light, as Harry read the title and looked at the two in surprise. This book was one of a kind and had been written by Osiris himself.

Seeing the look on Harry's face, Set spoke, "Yes Harry Potter, in this book you will find several spells and rituals which will assist you on your journey."

Brushing his fingers reverently along the hieroglyphs, Harry could not believe he had in his possession The Book of the Dead.

* * *

Sirius and Remus had been traveling for nearly five years now, gone was the haggard looking Sirius Black, instead replaced with a toned and tanned looking young man. Remus' own appearance had improved with the company of his friend, the monthly changes had been easier with Padfoot around.

"Remus," Sirius said quietly as they moved down the Congo on the boat. "I can feel it, we are close to Harry."

Remus looked at his friend and smiled… then catching something in the breeze he shouted, "Stop the boat, we need off now."

The captain looked at the man in surprise this was not an area for tourists and was about to say so when he saw the look in their eyes. Quickly giving orders to stop along the side of the river, the two men paid the captain and thanked him for bringing them here.

Sirius waited until they were off before asking, "What is it Moony?"

"Moony smells him Padfoot," he grinned, "He knows Harry is closer now than before."

Five years earlier this was the place that Harry Potter had begun his journey toward the City of Serpents; now the two men were closer to finding their lost cub and would not give up.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore sat in the Great Hall watching the first years coming up the aisle to be sorted. Several thoughts were going through his mind right now as he pondered the past five years.

It had taken nearly every favor he was owed and bit of influence in both the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors, to maintain his positions. Even then he had been on probation for a time and this was the first year he was able to not worry about his job security.

Looking at the first years… he saw yet another Weasley child had arrived, hopefully he would not be as much of a trouble causer as his twin brothers. Malfoy's heir had arrived as well; the hat barely even touched him before shouting out Slytherin. Longbottom… he looked afraid of his own shadow, if Potter wasn't found he would have to step up. Granger… a Muggle-Born, she seems like she could be interesting. Albus was lost in his own thoughts as the sorting finished, without Harry Potter.

Standing he began his usual welcome speech, stay out of the forest, Mr. Filch's ever growing list of banned items. He had planned on mentioning the third floor corridor originally but Nicholas had removed his stone from Gringott's and was hiding it under the fidelius now, since Albus told him it would be safer that way. No reason to have the stone to test Potter if he wasn't here. Finishing his speech he asked that the head's of the houses meet him in his office after seeing to their charges.

Another quiet year at Hogwarts had begun.

_A/N: First update of the year, sorry guys believe me when I say I would much rather be writing than all of the projects I have been working on. No promises on updates, but it will most likely be a little bit of micro time with The Marauder's "finding" Harry then an over view of the time until Voldie re-emerges._

_Thank you to those that have been patient and understanding, this story will NOT be abandoned._


	12. Story Officially Abandoned

Sorry guys, I can't bring myself to write anymore of this story.  
Have been trying for two years to come up with something, but everytime I do I get annoyed with what I've written.

If anything I will probably completely rewrite the entire story after I outline it completely.

This story was an experiment in trying to write without a map and as I can see I've written myself into a hole. 


End file.
